


Mine

by PharoahFan200



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Razz, Pet Names, Praise Kink, alpha tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahFan200/pseuds/PharoahFan200
Summary: A oneshot I started writing a long time ago and finally finished. Enjoy.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jake_tm_nya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_tm_nya/gifts).



Razz **'s POV**  

  
Running that's all I could do, but they would find me all because of my heat and as much as I know the world needs omegas I hate being an omega from time to time. I ducked under the nearest bush hoping that the smell of so many alphas wouldn't affect me causing me to give away where I was hidden and- oh god fucking Dammit. I heard the sound of guns being loaded and a defensive growl.   
  
"Leave this one alone. I will deal with them personally." the thick Norwegian accent told me exactly who this was. It was my guardian for the past 10 years he taught me how to speak, read, he also taught me most of my survival skills. I knew that if I tried to confront him it would be risky, but I had to try.   
  
"T-Tord?" I said it quietly but I know he heard me as a pair of strong defensive arms wrapped around me and lift me out of my hiding bush. He was carrying me the way he did when I was younger and had a bad dream. I noticed a van parked in the direction Tord was walking in accompanied by an alpha and Beta duo that I got to meet when I was younger I remember that their names were Paul and Patryk.

 

[Razz had never met a beta that acted more like an omega in his life. Other than Patryk]  
  
Tord sat down in the back with me in his lap it made me feel like I was very young, but I wasn't complaining about it.   
  
"Sir do you think that with some toys and suppressants that he'll be fine in a cell?" Paul asked Tord causing me to flinch just by the mere mention of a jail cell Tord seemed to notice this and said   
  
"No. This one is my responsibility so if anyone touches him or tries to hurt them I will make sure that every second before and during their death is painful." that seemed to scare the two men up front. As a sudden hot flush ran through me I couldn't help with the pathetic sounding whine I had let out. I smelled an alpha's arousal and it caused slick to leak out of my entrance.   
  
Wait, does that mean that an alpha was aroused by my noise and his scent aroused me? does that mean that Paul or Tord want to claim me as their omega. I had little time to think as Tord put his arms around me again and carried me out of the van into a large building. We got to Tord's room and he put me on the bed.   
  
"Wait here for me okay." was all he said before going to the door and shutting it behind him. I could have ran, but I didn't I sat and I waited. I whined again as it was becoming difficult to wait for an alpha in a room that smells heavily of him.   
  
I yawned knowing that running for my life from the love of my life was- why the fuck did I say that he's like my dad it's just wrong to think about him like that. I removed my shirt and laid down to let sleep take me over.   
  
Tord's POV   
  
I finally finished my meeting with the group to announce what I needed to. I walked into my room and was hit with the heavy scent of an omega's heat as well as seeing Razz's sleeping figure.   
  
I bit my lip he smelled so good yet, I decided to just let him sleep since I knew it would be better if I did. I had a bit of paperwork to do anyway so I went to my desk and got to work on filling out the forms. I was only a couple lines from being done when I was met with a memory that I was very fond of. Razz was an old friend of mine, I basically raised him.   
  
It was almost 10 years ago I was 18 he was 8 when I found him. It was hard to think that he was 18 now an adult when did he grow up? What a fine young man he had become so cute and innocent looking as well as-' my thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper of pain.   
  
"T-Tordie it hurts." it sounded like he was in serious pain. His heat is really taking a toll on him.   
  
"I know it hurts Razzy but, I need to finish filling out this form and then I can help take away the pain" after I said that Razz seemed to calm down a bit.   
  
Normal POV   
  
Razz felt his slick begin to soak into the back of his boxers. Tord knew that Razz knew that he was aroused which in turn aroused the omega as well. Tord was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the shirtless omega that slipped into his lap. Razz looked at Tord and he saw just how strong and hot he was. Tord had felt a shift on his lap and finally noticed the shirtless omega in his lap. Tord surprised the omega when he licked his neck   
  
"a-ah~ m-master~" the moan that the omega let out confused both of them as he went into a pet mode. As confusing as it was, it was arousing. Tord took note on his new title and got and idea   
  
"Does my little pet need his master's help?" Razz moaned before doubling over in a hot flush causing him to whine in pain.   
  
"I-it hurts master." Tord helped comfort the omega before continuing his paper work. He signed the last little bit before he placed it all back into it's folder. Tord looked down at the omega in his lap who was looking right back up at him.   
  
They looked each other in the eyes before Tord placed a soft kiss on Razz's lips. The kiss was short and sweet but, that was okay and it let Razz know just how much Tord cared about him. Tord stood up holding his young lover in his arms and he carried him over to the bed and gently put him down on it.   
  
"m-master i-' Tord cut Razz off with another kiss this one brought out their more primal sides Tord obviously dominating the kiss.   
  
[well no shit he's an alpha Razz is an omega why did I even add that bit.]   
  
They would have stayed like that longer but they still needed to breathe, they pulled apart panting. Tord went down and started softly sucking on Razz's neck, the sucking became biting and sucking at the same time causing marks to start forming.   
  
"Now my pet how do you feel?" Tord asked as he began to remove his uniform.   
  
"I feel better already master but, not as good as I can be." The omega smiled at the game they were playing and how Tord was playing along with it. Tord shoved three fingers into the Omega's willing mouth and said one simple word in a commanding tone.   
  
"Suck." From that one word the omega let out a whine and began sucking on the other's fingers. Tord wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control himself for, but he knew he needed to as to not hurt the smaller man that he cared so much for. When he found they were wet enough he removed his fingers from the other's mouth much to Razz's displeasure. Tord gently removed the Omega's boxers and pressed a finger against his entrance.   
  
Slowly one by one Tord managed to get all three fingers inside of the other. Razz was a whining drooling mess at this point and Tord knew that the other wouldn't be whining and moaning but rather screaming and begging for more. Tord slowly removed his fingers causing the omega to whine at the feeling of being empty again.   
  
"Calm down sweetheart you just need to wait a few seconds and I can make you feel a whole lot better." Tord's voice was soft and sweet as he began to push into Razz's. The Omega let out a whine as he was stretched open by something much larger than fingers. Tord smiled Razz was impressive managing to take Tord's whole length inside the first shot.   
  
"Good boy Razz taking all of your master's cock like a pro." Razz moaned as Tord bottomed out giving him time to adjust to the stretch. When Razz began to grind his hips into Tord’s he knew that the other had adjusted to his size. [I'm dying rn XD] Tord began to thrust gently into the omega under him, gently because he didn't want to hurt him.

 

“Tord I'm not going to break now stop acting like I will.” Razz let out a moan as Tord began to thrust harder. Razz was drooling from the pleasure. Finally getting relief from his heat and it was amazing.

 

“Now my pet what do you call me?” Tord gave an extra hard trust to emphasize the fact that his pet was to address him as master and not by his real name. The omega let out a whine and apologised for his mistake. Tord stopped and pulled out causing Razz to whine.

 

“Hey don't worry kitten we're just changing position it'll help you take what's coming easier.” Tord said as he turned Razz around and got him into position before gently pushing back in.

 

“Master please~ I want your knot so badly.” Tord's thrust were becoming more harsh as he got closer and closer to the edge. He let out a groan his knot was starting to swell, he gave a hard thrust and his knot was inside the smaller man.

 

Tord leaned forward more and bit the boy's neck claiming him, the boy moaned at the combined sensations of the knot and the bite. The feeling was too much and Razz came tightening around his master. Tord gave a few more thrusts and he came deeply inside the omega.

 

The omega let out a soft moan at the feeling of the person he loved so much realeasing inside of him. Tord's knot was still holding strong so they laid down on the bed together and they relaxed.

 

“Tor- I mean master thank you for helping me with my heat.” Razz placed a gentle kiss to Tord's lips as he expressed his gratitude to the older of the two. Tord smiled and gave a quick nip to the other's ear lobe.

 

“You don't have to call me master if you don't want to Razz.” Razz gave a small nod before yawning softly. Tord pulled the blanket up and covered them. Razz snuggled into Tord more and falling asleep.

 

“Sleep well kitten.” Tord placed a kiss to the boy's forehead and let himself drift off to sleep as well.

 

[What the fuck am I doing with my life anyways??? A note is that this is the first legit lemon that had a story because who wants to read smut that's just smut with no story whatsoever. I sure as hell don't XD. Also I don't care if this author's note is long I enjoy taking up time with this kind of shit XD]


End file.
